


Winter Sun.

by grossnoona



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, jkjk this is just me admitting my love for writing like this, symbolic thoughts for the souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: They say the eyes are the windows of the soul.If that was the case, consider Chikage's soul closed off from the rest of the world.It leaves Tsumugi intrigued but rather hopeless. Such a closed off soul, he muses.He wonders if he'll ever see what goes behind those cold eyes.





	Winter Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> HEWWO GROSSNOONA HERE  
> I wrote a ChikaTsumu/TsumuChika fic today!  
> It's a little based off the outside work convo they have!  
> It's funny but I tried to go on some symbolism writing with it.  
> Do take the relationship in this fic however you want, I didn't have a particular idea during the making of this.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

_ Ice cold. _

 

His eyes were cold. Probably colder than anything in this world, no matter how hard he tried to find something to compare it to. They were considered far warmer than the look in his eyes.

 

Yet,  _ it intrigued him _ .

 

How cold, Tsumugi thinks to himself. Today as well, he can’t seem to get anything through. He’s at lost, seems it’ll be a long time till he finds out who is the person who lives behind those cold eyes. Nothing gets through; no matter how trips together or conversations they have, Tsumugi can’t get anything through.

 

Walking along the path back to the dorm, they talk about a variety of things. Some of which Tsumugi has unexpectedly lost track of but Chikage always manages to bring them back to the topic at hand. Tsumugi somehow feels a little unsatisfied over the lack of control in this situation, always managing to be the one that goes off track instead of the other. Maybe he has spent his time dealing with those who are younger, he has forgotten that he doesn't need to continue such a habit with the others.

 

Tonight, he dreams of cold winter. The kind that freezes the tips of your fingers, shiver anxiously as the snow piles up to your knees. Striding through snow, Tsumugi heaves. He isn't quite sure where he's going but he has a guess. It could be somewhere on top of this dangerous mountains. Tsumugi isn't so sure anymore. He tries to say something but all that comes out is his icy breath.

 

He feels his vision getting cloudy.

 

He isn't so sure why. Fatigue? Lack of oxygen? Air pressure? All he knows he feels his body swelling up and get warm quickly. It's uncomfortable. He feels squeamish and sweaty. He wants to get off that mountain but he can't control his body. He feels horrible, why won't he get off this  _ goddamn mountain _ ? He wants to get off.  _ Now _ .

 

Heaving, he feels his last amount of strength stride through the piles of snows.

 

They engulf him whole. Leaving no trace of himself left in that mountain.

 

_ Warm _

 

Tsumugi thought it was warm. How warm it felt, like an embrace. Tsumugi didn’t know how to feel about it but it,  _ it felt kind _ . Despite the harsh conditions, the mountain snow felt warm and welcoming. It was strange but Tsumugi didn’t mind. He didn’t mind it at all.

 

Tsumugi wakes up drenched in sweat, he apparently manages to toss and turn until he finds himself completely tangled up in his blanket. Heaving, he attempted to recount the dream he had. Such a weird dream, he thought. It couldn’t be a nightmare but it definitely wasn’t a good dream either. It was  _ something  _ that was all he could say. He checks the time, only to find it be two o’clock in the morning. 

 

The moon still up in the sky, shimmering among the many stars. They all twinkle in silence as the rest of the world slumbers, Tsumugi thought.

 

He laughs to himself. He sounded a bit like Homare for a moment. Not very poetic, he feels but it was an attempt. Tsumugi stretches a little before retreating back to his piles of pillows and blanket, maybe he’ll dream of the reason why he had such a dream. Although, such kinds of things don’t really happen. It’s just wishful thinking, Tsumugi knows.

 

Tsumugi spends a while thinking about that dream. It doesn’t quite distract him per se but it definitely has stuck onto him longer than he would appreciate. He ponders the symbolic meaning behind it. After all, dreams are just symbols of encounters that happen around you.

 

Today again, his acting partner will be Chikage.

 

Chikage who makes idle chat about the weather sees Tsumugi deep in thought. Of course, Tsumugi usually doesn’t let his face betray him but it seems today, everyone has counted on his troubles. Chikage included.

 

Asking if Tsumugi had any trouble lately, Chikage seemed rather a concern but not as concerned as to how Winter would be. Sending themselves into a panic over something small, treating him rather frail despite him being the leader. Must be his appearance, he thought.

 

He assures the other and explains that he was just thinking about a simple dream.

 

Chikage eyes lit up a little, out of curiosity it seemed.

 

_ ‘How young,’ _

 

Tsumugi thought to himself. Chikage looks young when he wears expressions like these. Not the usual composed ones, he looks rather innocent and gullible? If Tsumugi could ever say that aloud. He believes if he ever considered so, he would receive a threat that would send him praying to God that he wakes up tomorrow. Even though, Chikage isn’t the type to create such a threat. Chikage doesn’t do those kinds of things often, Tsumugi believes.

 

Amused by Chikage’s interest in dreams, he recounts the dream. As he recounts the dream, he realises who he was dreaming about at the time. It was both obvious yet not, right under his nose. 

Watching Chikage’s eyes turn from cold icy snow at the mountain as he strode through to the warm embrace of snow as he was engulfed. Chikage seemed to have age backward. He looked a lot younger, maybe close to his early twenties. Tsumugi can never be sure, he knew he always had a bit of a baby face so he can’t really say anything.

 

_ But it felt like he aged backward _ .

 

Chikage hums as he tries to understand Tsumugi’s dream. He laughs a little before admitting that he didn’t know Tsumugi could have such a strange dream. He assumed the other had dreams solely about theater.

 

_ Mischievous _

 

His eyes said that. A mischievous yet innocent man. How strange, Tsumugi thought. Behind such cold eyes, Tsumugi found mischief. It was rather sweet? To know such a thing about Chikage. Tsumugi felt more intrigued than before. He wanted to know more about the person behind those closed doors.

 

Attempting to create his own banter, he seemed to fall right into Chikage’s little trap. A rather meaningless banter but it was fun. They return with pleased laughter and more chatter in the air. Today, Tsumugi doesn’t feel disappointed in his results. In fact, he’s glad.

 

_ Warm. _

 

_ Warm like the sun on a winter day. _

**Author's Note:**

> Imo, I prefer sunny days during winter despite living in a tropical country. I personally think it's bc I live in a tropical country that I think they're better bc it's so hot here.  
> But really, the sun makes the ice on things glisten. It's so pretty.  
> Like Chikage, I guess haha  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
